


Decorations and Mistletoe

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas OTP Challenge, College Roommates, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, decorating christmas tree, insecure!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just all fluff about Sam and Gabe and the holiday season. This one's got decorating and mistletoe and insecure!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I've compiled a few different lists of prompts and I'm choosing whatever I want to do. I'll put the prompt in the beginning of the chapter so you know what I'm going on :) For this, I combined day 1 (decorations) with day 2 (mistletoe)...enjoy!
> 
> Also, come say hi on tumblr [ here ](http://kibberswrites.tumblr.com/)!

“Sammy-Slamma-Jamma, what’re you, uh what’re you up to?” Gabriel asked when Sam answered his phone, not even waiting for Sam to say hello first.

“Uh, just heading to my last class of the day...why?” Sam asked, hearing a crash in the background. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all good. Everything’s a-okay. When you think you’ll be home?”

“Just after this class. I’ll probably get let out early, you know how Higgins is.”

“Yeah, yeah no hurry,” Another crash rang though the phone. “No hurry at all. Listen, I gotta go...have good class.”

“I’ll try to...have good class. Are you sure everything’s okay?”

“Yeah, Sam, yeah.”

The line cut and Sam frowned at his phone, shaking his head at his roommate. It was always something with him. Once, he glued his hand to the ceiling and called Sam who had to leave class early to help him get it unstuck, another time he’d set the carpet on fire. ‘Just a little fire’ he’d said though when Sam showed up the entire building had been evacuated and firefighters were storming into the building. There was no telling what it would be this time, and despite the minor annoyance these things tended to cause, Sam only felt warm affection in his chest when he thought of Gabriel and his antics.

Sam pulled his scarf across his mouth as he hunched against bitter wind, eyes watering, as he set off across campus to class. As he’d predicted, his class was let out early since all they had left was the final next week, and Sam swung by the local coffee shop to get Gabe his favorite peppermint hot chocolate as a surprise, and to get himself one. He’d never admit it, but Gabe had gotten him hooked on the stuff. It reminded him of Gabe, that was all. His smell and his warmth.

Sam knew if Gabe ever found out, he'd gloat with that infuriatingly dimpled smile and glittering golden eyes and Sam wouldn’t ever hear the end of it. Though Sam wouldn’t mind seeing him smile, especially if it was directed at Sam. He’d developed the tiniest bit of a crush and by that he meant he was head over heels and barely able to stand being in the same room without wanting to jump him. But, he had it under control. Mostly.

Sam, hands full with drinks and his bag, nudged the door to their dorm room with his foot and called out his greeting. “Hey, I’m ho-”

He looked up to find a full-sized plastic christmas tree shoved into the corner of the room where Sam’s bed used to live, Sam and Gabe’s beds now pushed together to form one on the other side, strings of sparkling lights  stapled around the window frames, sparkling every color. Sam’s pulse kicked up as he noted the mistletoe hanging from every doorway and, somehow, places on the ceiling. Gabe was teetering on Sam’s office chair as he reached up to tape another bunch to the roof, covering the last bit of open space.

“You got someone coming over I don’t know about?” Sam asked, trying not to let his disappointment seep into his voice.

“Oh, Sammy, nope, no visitors tonight,” Gabe said, voice weird as he strained to reach the ceiling, stretching onto his tiptoes and sending the chair into an even more dangerous situation. Sam frowned, hearing Gabe wasn’t having anyone over, but quickly snapped out of it as Gabe pitched forward, the chair wobbling beneath him.

Sam hurriedly set the drinks down and stepped forward, wrapping his hands around Gabe’s hips to balance him as the chair pitched forward again, the emergency room not a place he wanted to be now. Or, ever really, though with Gabriel it was bound to happen at least twice a year.

“Hey, thanks,” Gabe said, smiling down at Sam from beneath the oversized santa hat atop his head. Sam helped him down, hands brushing against the warm skin of his hips where his shirt rode up and sending tingles up his arms. He stepped away once Gabe was steady and back on two feet, and he retrieved the hot chocolate from the table by the door. He willed his hands to stop shaking as he held out the cup to Gabe.

“Here, got you one of those peppermint hot chocolates,” Sam said.

“For me?” He said with a smile, eyes lighting up as he sipped at the drink. Sam thought he saw Gabe’s hands shaking too. Must be cold. Or on a sugar high. Both even.

“Come on, come look at the tree,” Gabe tugged Sam closer, stopping just in front of it. Sam laughed as he noticed the lack of ornaments on the top quarter of the tree and the messily paper wrapped presents beneath it.

“Have a little trouble reaching the top?” Sam asked.

“Shut up, I’m getting to it,” Gabe said, sticking his tongue out at Sam and pushing a cardboard box closer to the tree along with the chair he’d been tempting death with before.

“I’ve got it, just tell me where you want it,” Sam said, reaching into the box and pulling out a sparkling gold ornament. Gabe pointed and Sam obliged until the box was empty and the tree much more decorated. The scraped together a paper angel and put it at the top as a finishing touch.

“You know, as a friend,” Sam said, “you don’t have to hang mistletoe on every inch just to get your crush to kiss you. You might also consider inviting them over. Just a thought.”

“There’s a small problem with that,” Gabe said, voice going weird and squeaky as he glanced at the ceiling. Sam looked up the mistletoe Gabriel had been hanging when he walked in hanging directly above his head. Sam’s pulse stuttered, pounding in his ears as he looked down at Gabe.

“Oh, what’s that?” Sam asked, eyes skittering around the room. He prayed Gabe couldn’t heart his heartbeat beating through his chest.

“Well, under the circumstances, it’s hard to invite him over,” Gabe said.

“Why’s that?” Sam said, feeling a spike of hope in his gut before he crushed it down. Gabe wasn't talking about him. Of course he wasn't. Gabe took a step forward, now inches from Sam, so close Sam could feel Gabe’s breath, warm against his chin.

“Well, he kinda, sorta lives with me,” Gabe whispered. Sam froze. No way. No way someone like Gabe liked someone as average as Sam. Not when Gabe was such a kind, warm, sunbeam of a person.

“We have a roommate I don't know about?” Sam said,saving face in case this was all a joke. But then Gabe’s lips were on his, soft and warm, and Sam’s heart soared in his chest. He melted into the kiss as Gabe brought his hands up to tangle in his hair, and Sam cupped the back of Gabe's neck, pulling him closer. Gabriel pulled away, hovering inches from Sam and a smirk on his face and a warmth to his cheeks that hadn’t been there before.

“Guess it worked, hanging all that mistletoe,” Gabriel said, dimples flashing out as he grinned. Sam lowered his mouth to Gabe’s again for another kiss, hardly believing this was happening.

“Guess so.”

“Merry Christmas, Sammy,” Gabe whispered into his skin, wrapping his arms around Sam’s torso and nuzzling against Sam’s throat.

“Merry Christmas, Gabe.”


End file.
